one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath VS Hellboy
Goliath VS Hellboy '''is the second episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Goliath from Gargoyles against Hellboy from Dark Horse Comics. Description They may be dark, demonic creatures, but they defend humanity. But who will leave the ring alive? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Goliath.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Hellboy.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''A random castle As lightning flashed and thunder boomed ominously outside, '''Hellboy '''walked down the hall of a castle. Anyone else would have been unnerved walking down this hall unsupervised and the scary noises outside would have not helped. But that didn't scare Hellboy. Not one bit. He then noticed a statue of a gargoyle in the middle of the hall. Hellboy looked at it for a moment, then kept walking. But what happened next made Hellboy turn around immediately. Rumbling was occurring and cracks were slowly but surely beginning to form as pieces of the stone broke off. Eventually, two white beacons of light emerged from the eyes, and the creature crouched down, before an outward motion of its arms blasted the remainder of the stone away. The figure stood tall and bulking, a purple-ish skin coating the creature as well as black hair. This was the leader of the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles, '''Goliath. And sure enough, he let out a roar to signify that he had awoken. All the while, Hellboy was watching with surprise. Goliath then glared at Hellboy. "Leave, intruder." Goliath growled. "Make me." Hellboy responded as he pulled out his handgun with his left hand. Goliath then got into a combat stance. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Hellboy fired at Goliath, but unfortunately for him, Goliath dodged all the bullets easily. Eventually, Hellboy ran out of bullets, much to his dismay. "Darn it!" Goliath immediately punched Hellboy two times before following up with a powerful uppercut to the demon's jaw before gliding up into the air to meet him, slamming him back down with a fierce punch that left a small crater in the floor. Goliath landed as Hellboy unsteadily got to his feet, glaring at Goliath. The gargoyle attempted to punch Hellboy, but the demon dodged his attack and quickly reloaded. The demon dodged another attack from Goliath and fired, but much to his shock, the bullets bounced off Goliath's chest. Goliath then slashed Hellboy four times before striking him with his tail. Hellboy tried to punch Goliath with his Right Hand of Doom, but Goliath dodged it and punched Hellboy. He tried to punch him again, but Hellboy dodged and fired more bullets with the same result as before. Goliath kneed Hellboy in the gut before grabbing his head and headbutting him. He then punched Hellboy so hard that he actually impaled Hellboy. Hellboy forced Goliath back with a punch before pulling out his rocket launcher, the Big Baby, and shot it at Goliath. Goliath dodged just in time. Hellboy continued firing and Goliath dodged all of them. An angry Hellboy pulled out Excalibur and swung it, but Goliath dodged. Hellboy continued swinging Excalibur until Goliath jumped over Hellboy and slashed his back. Hellboy slashed Goliath as he turned around, making him growl in pain. Hellboy swung Excalibur, but Goliath caught it. The two struggled for a while until Goliath forced it out of Hellboy's hands. He then punched Hellboy multiple times before preparing to end the combo with his strongest punch. However, Hellboy dodged the punch and punched Goliath in the chest. Goliath tried to punch Hellboy again, but the demon dodged again and punched Goliath a few more times before headbutting him. He slashed Goliath multiple times with Excalibur before attempting to decapitate Goliath with it, but Goliath ducked. He then punched Hellboy in the stomach, chest and face before slashing him three times. After being punched in the face again by Goliath, Hellboy retaliated with a punch of his own. Goliath dodged another punch and slashed Hellboy. The two punched and slashed each other for a while until Hellboy pushed Goliath back and onto the ground. Hellboy grabbed Goliath's tail and began swinging him around in a circle, similar to how Mario swings Bowser from his tail before throwing him away. Hellboy heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. Goliath had smashed through a window and landed outside the castle. Hellboy leaped out of the hole he created and looked at Goliath, who got up and glared at him. The raindrops soaked the two creatures as lightning flashed. But they ignored it and continued to glare at each other. Then, the two fighters attacked. Unfortunately for Hellboy, Goliath tackled the demon. He raised his fist, but Hellboy dodged Goliath's attack. He then punched Goliath in the face before grabbing his head and headbutting him. Hellboy rolled onto his stomach, crawled away and got up, ready to continue the fight. Goliath then punched Hellboy in the gut, following up with a shoulder charge that forced Hellboy back. Goliath tried to punch Hellboy, but the demon dodged it and punched Goliath in the stomach. Goliath then grabbed Hellboy's throat, intent on suffocating him. Hellboy struggled to escape Goliath's grasp, but couldn't. Hellboy glared at Goliath before punching him in the face, forcing the gargoyle to release him. Hellboy then punched Goliath five times before delivering a sixth and final strong punch to Goliath's stomach. Goliath winced in pain as he held his stomach before glaring at Hellboy angrily and slashing him. Goliath slashed Hellboy a few more times before punching him. Hellboy tried to punch Goliath, but the Manhattan Clan leader dodged Hellboy's attack. The two creatures headbutted each other before Hellboy managed to punch Goliath in the chest. As he let out a roar, Goliath jumped into the air and punched both of his fists into the ground, causing a ripple of stones that went straight to Hellboy's feet, knocking him off-balance and stumbling towards the leader of the Manhattan Clan. Goliath followed up with a strong punch to Hellboy's midsection. Goliath's fist then collided into the right side of Hellboy's skull. Hellboy turned around to receive a face-full of Goliath's fist. Hellboy tried to punch Goliath, but the gargoyle grabbed Hellboy's fist and delivered a punch of his own. Goliath then leaped over Hellboy for the second time during the fight and pushed him forward and onto the ground. Goliath picked up Hellboy's body and slammed him onto his knee. Hellboy rolled onto his back as he held his stomach, wincing in pain. After a while, Hellboy got up, only to discover that Goliath was gone. Hellboy searched for his opponent, confused. "That's weird." He remarked. "Did he decide to give up?" Right on cue, he heard a loud roar far behind him. Hellboy turned around and saw Goliath gliding towards him. Before Hellboy could react, Goliath crashed into him, forcing him down. Goliath grabbed Hellboy's chest, got to his feet and spun around for a few seconds while holding Hellboy. Then, he threw Hellboy away. A screaming Hellboy sailed through the air. Goliath watched his opponent zoom off into the distance... And straight into the castle. Hellboy crashed through the wall due to the speed. Goliath broke out into a run, sprinting toward the castle. He leaped through the Hellboy-shaped hole to continue fighting his opponent... Only to discover that Hellboy had landed on a conveniently placed gargoyle statue. Hellboy had been impaled as a result. For a moment, Goliath didn't do or say anything, his eyes fixed on the morbid sight in front of him. Then, he let out a loud roar of victory before leaving the impaled Hellboy behind. However, Hellboy was still alive. But just not moving. “Uhn... what is with that guy? He’s absolutely merciless and can’t fall to any of my attacks!” Hellboy thought to himself, but then, his father, Azzael telepathically began communicating with him. "This is where you’ll have to tap into your world destroyer self." Azzael telepathically told him. "No, screw you!” Hellboy said back. "You have two options, you either die right here, or tap into what you’ve trained to be." ''Azzael said. "''The son of satan." ''Hellboy was not pleased. ''"I choose door number 3! It’s my life I do what I want!" Hellboy replied. "It won’t be your life anymore if you keep this up. You need to do this now." Azzael was really making sure to put the pressure on Hellboy. He was now starting to get second thoughts. "If I die, what’ll happen to Abe? Or Elizabeth? Or Roger? Or Kate? Can I let this happen?" "You’ll not only bring Armageddon to this world, but bring it to your worst enemy, The Rhymer" Azzael said. "I’ll leave you to decide" Azzael left Hellboy's mind. The demon was now convinced that he had to end this. He had to beat Goliath. He had to save Abe, Elizabeth and the rest. He had to go Full Prince of Hell. Goliath then gained a new scent. The scene was very similar to Hellboy's, but it was different. “There’s no way he can be still alive!” Goliath shouted. He spun around. Indeed, Hellboy was standing before him, alive and well. Except he looked different. He had grown horns on his head, and his symbols on his right hand were glowing. He was now truly at his fullest. He was now ready to take on Goliath once more. Goliath was starting to get irritated. This demon didn't leave when he told him to, was supposed to die a few seconds ago and now he was facing him instead of dying. The leader of the Manhattan Clan was shaking his fists with fury as his eyes became fully white, with an ominous glow in them. Goliath had become enraged. And to anyone who had faced Goliath, this was never a good sign. Goliath let out a roar - and not like his usual roars, either. This one was a lot more feral, a lot more beastly, and a lot more intimidating than Goliath would usually do. So much so, that it caused Hellboy to grimace, a chill going down his spine. "Sounds like he's not gonna pull his punches anymore..." Hellboy said to himself. With his rage peaking in the fight, Goliath immediately charged at Hellboy. Hellboy tried to counter Goliath's charge, but the Manhattan Clan leader pushed Hellboy before punching him ruthlessly. Aftering punching Hellboy twenty-five ''times, he delivered a twenty-sixth punch that was powerful enough to send Hellboy flying back. Goliath sprinted towards Hellboy and prepared to punch him again. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Hellboy made a face that could only be summarized with "Oh, shit" as Goliath's fist flew towards his face. '''POW!' Hellboy began stumbling backwards, completely disoriented from the punch. Almost immediately, Goliath punched Hellboy in the stomach and face before uppercutting him with both fists, resulting in Hellboy flying into the air and landing on the ground. Just as Hellboy got up, Goliath clawed Hellboy in the throat. "Urk..." Hellboy groaned in pain, before looking at Goliath, the beast staring him right in the face. And if looks could kill, then Hellboy would have been six feet under right then and there. Hellboy gulped. Soon, he was ''going to be six feet under. Goliath slashed Hellboy multiple times before punching him hard. Hellboy tried to punch Goliath with his Right Hand of Doom, but Goliath dodged it with little effort and ripped it straight out of Hellboy. Goliath threw the Right Hand of Doom away before glaring at Hellboy. He was going to finish this right here, right now. Goliath plunged his fist into Hellboy's stomach, then pulled out his intestines and wrapped them around Hellboy's neck. Soon, a repulsive '''CRACK! '''was heard. Goliath then ripped Hellboy's head off of his body and crushed it in his hands. He then completely tore Hellboy open, only with two halves left. Goliath had won this time. He roared loudly to signify that. Goliath then turned to stone as the sun rose. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' GOLIATH! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Comics vs Cartoons' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute